Our Broken Hearts Of Ice
by thelostdragolmal
Summary: ROTBFTD: WW2!AU 1940-Germans plan to attack USSR through a small island nation Arrendelle after invading Norway. They capture the young ruler Elsa and leave Anna with in the russian wilderness. Anna searches for her sister while meeting Kristoff, Flynn, Merida and others. WARNING!THIS FIC IS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!
1. Prologue

Prologue-Operation Gebrüder Grimm

Four men sat in a dim lighten room around a table.

"Ah yes, let's celebrate our victory and success"

" Just 62 days and Norway is now ours"

"Let the rest of the world tremble in fear from the greatest army-"

" -Of the greatest nation."

"Indeed."

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The generals stopped talking and one man with a small mustache and an obviously high status stood up and yelled

" ENTER!"

Immediately a soldier in German uniform ran in and started reporting.

" Sir, General Achermann claims to have made a new war plan"

"Tell him to come in" the fuhrer snapped

"Yes sir, _Hail Hitler_" the soldier saluted and left.

Adolf Hitler slowly walked from the table to his desk, on which lied a detailed map of the world. Just as he was sitting down in his chair, fast paced footsteps echoed in the hall and moments later the general appeared in the doorway.

"Fuhrer, I-"

" Thankyou, I am aware of that. Now come forth." the leader ordered. All four men obeyed without question and stood in a neat line on the opposite side of the Fuhrers personal desk.

"Report our current situation with the Soviet Union"

" Right now we have three army groups which consist of panzer divisions, mechanised divisions and infantry divisions. Army Group North is aiming at Leningrad, Army Group Centre- at Moscow, and South - at Kiev and Crimea. They are currently at the borders-"

" I am fully knowlegeble of Operation Barbarossa, Guderian. Achermann, you have something on your mind?" Hitler asked.

" Yes sir, In the North East of Norway, there is an independent island nation known as Arendelle. If we occupy it, we have a clear road to Murmansk and-"

" No! We can't spread our armies _even more_! That will mean we will have less concentrated attacks on the big cities" one of the generals barged in.

" Hoth is correct, and you seem to be forgetting about the harsh Russian winter. It is a more dangerous foe than all their armies arrayed against us. This is the _Polar Region_ we are talking about here"

"I know, but.."

" _**SILENCE**_!" The Fuhrers voice rang out clearly and echoed through the whole building. The three arguing generals shut up and eyed their leader expectantly.

" Sir General Karl Fleischer-Weselton, you have stayed silent throughout this exchange. May I ask why?"

The old man gulped- this was anything but an innocent question.

" I am interested in invading Arendelle, but not because of Murmansk, but because the ruler will have some valuable information for us."

"How are you so sure of this,Fleischer?" Hitler demanded.

" Because we have met her before, even if it was a long time ago." Fleischer explained, a crude smile appearing on his face. "Remember? You were still just a soldier then."

"Her? You mean the _one_? She still lives?" the Nazi dictator exclaimed.

" Yes, my lord."

"Then we shall proceed with the development of this operation...Err Acherman, what did you call it?"

The young general shifted uncomfortably " Operation Gebrüder Grimm, sir"

" Then that it shall be, Achermann you will control the the armies, and Fleischer, you will be responsible for catching our dear Elsa. The rest of you will continue with Operation Barbarossa" Hitler ordered, obviously content with this new plan of war.

"May I ask Achermann a question, Fuhrer?" General Hoth asked, much to his displeasure, but once he received a confirming nod, he continued:

"- How long do you expect this to take, and what forces are we going to use?"

"We will use some Norwegian divisions with our tanks. All commanders will be German. The whole operation will take less than a day, by my estimates."

_**But he was wrong.**_

_**It took less than an hour**_.

Authors note: Hello anyone who bothered to read this! There was small scene- setting prologue. By the way the rest of this fic will be mostly written from Annas/ Jacks/ Hiccups perspective, if that will make you feel any better after reading this kinda sheite introduction.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1- Jack

Chapter 1- Jackson Overland Frost

_**He saw it. He witnessed it all.**_

_**Images from yesterday night kept rewinding nonstop in his mind. How everyone was awaken by the sudden attack, Nazis everywhere- killing anyone in sight. **_

_**His mother slaughtered in front of his eyes, blood spurting everywhere. **_

Jack was walking barefoot on lush wet grass, dazed in the morning sun, all these thoughts torturing his tired consciousness. He stopped and put Emma down gently on the ground, while inspecting himself. Torn fitted trousers, visible scars and bruises peeking from the sweat-stained shirt. And-

_I still have her blood on my hands_.

Jack had to use all his willpower to not breakdown and start wailing in front of his sister. She somehow managed to sleep through the whole attack- she knew nothing of their Mothers death and Jack decided that she didn't deserve all this pain. He will have to be strong. That was the last thing he needed- for Emma to see him weak. She was the only reason why he went this far. He had to protect her. He had to be her hero.

But he still needed a distraction.

Jack wiped his hands clean on a nearby tree and started inspecting his surroundings. He wasn't really looking where he was going last night, he was just trying to run away as far as possible from that wretched place that once used to be the village Bugorovka, that once was his home. Home.

"No, we're not thinking about this now." he thought out loud. And heard Emma stir.

" See now look what you have done." he hissed at himself.

" You should seriously stop talking to yourself, Jack." responded a sleepy, high pitched voice.

" Oooh yes, I have _you_ for that, don't I?"

Somehow Jacks playful and sarcastic nature never failed to emerge even at serious moments like this. He walked over to where his sister was and helped her up, pretending to tumble while doing so.

Emma laughed. To the seventeen year old boy it was the sound of a thousand small bells ringing triumphantly in unison. He loved when his sister did that. The girls smile was infectious, and moments later Jack found himself chuckling alongside her.

This was the first time he smiled after the incident.

"Jack, where are we and why is your hair-?"

Jack suddenly clamped his hand over his sisters mouth as he tried to figure out the sound in the distance. He forced her into a flat lying position, kneeled over her and said in a hushed voice

" Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be right back"

With that he took off and started crawling to the direction of the sound. He stopped himself at the edge of a muddy road and he lowered himself under a dry bush. From his hiding place, Jack saw a clearing at the side of the road with two dark green trucks full of people. He could make out someone yelling orders in a different language and prolonged sounds of crying and sniffling. The teenager took a glance back to make sure Emma was safe. She was lying in the same position as Jack left her, her brown dress exelently blending in with the muddy earth. The boy went back to observing. The German soldiers in grayish green uniform were taking out civilians and putting them in lines. Jacks eyes widened as realisation of what was about to happen dawned upon him. He also realised that these were all people from his village, and there was nothing he could do to save them. Jack tensed up as he saw the soldiers raising their guns simultaneously. He closed his eyes , wanting to run away and hide from this, wanting this to just be a horrifying nightmare. But it wasn't. However he couldn't just watch people die. Jack was torn between the decision to spring up and yell that this is unfair, like in the games he used to play. But it wasn't a game. That action would have meant certain death. So Jack stayed there, not moving a muscle, listening expectantly.

But no shots came. Instead there was a long speech coming from one high-status general with a very bad accent. Jack hardly understood what he was saying, but he worked out something about building a camp here and being loyal to Germany. The people were then "guided" to the supplies in the trucks and were forced to unload them under the watchful eyes of the alert soldiers. Everyone seemed to be obedient until one guy yelled " For the motherland!" and threw a small object to the soldiers feet. Jack realised to late what it was and was deafened by a loud BANG, blinded by a flash. Once his senses restored from the explosion he saw that hell unleashed. People from both sides were running around,yelling, shooting everywhere. Everything was slow motion. His sister screaming his name and shaking him. Jack saw a dead german soldier in front of him. There was blood coming from his mouth and ears and his eyes were blank. He must have been thrown all the way across the road by the shockwave. Jack quickly scurried over to the soldier and took his jacket, helmet and rifle. He wanted to throw up, but this needed to be done. He tugged on the helmet on his sisters head in a rush, shoved the jacket on himself and put Emma on his back. He immediately started sprinting away from the place, but this time he made sure to stay parallel to the road so they don't get lost again. He neither noticed the thunder booming, nor the rain walloping down from the skies. He just ran as fast as his feet could take him.

...

Jack didn't know how he managed to do that as he was shellshocked for another few hours after the explosion, but he considered himself lucky once he reached a peaceful looking river that flowed into a grand lake. The road continued on a bridge over the river, and that's where he decided to settle down. The place was dark and cold, but it was well hidden in tall grass and seemed the safest choice. The boy looked into the sky and saw that the it was now blue and clear ,and that the sun was directly above him. It was still only midday. Hard to imagine after all that happened in the morning. He took of the jacket and placed it on the cool stone and then slowly and carefully wrapped his sister in it. She was sleeping restlessly,shaking and the. streaks of clear skin of her muddy face made it obvious that she was crying. Jack caressed her cheek and breathlessly whispered "Don't worry, we'll be okay" and with that thought collapsed and lost consciousness.

**Authors note: Sorry not sorry. If u like plz review.**

**Oh and OK. I'll try writing a new chapter every two weeks .K bye !**

**:)**

_**You can also find this story on Wattpad**_


End file.
